1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communicating apparatus which is connected to a network such as an ISDN or the like and executes a communication of a voice, an image, or the like and, more particularly, to a communicating apparatus for displaying a special image upon call reception.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a television telephone set has been known as a multimedia communicating apparatus which can communicate a voice and an image.
Hitherto, in the television telephone set connected to the ISDN, when a call reception (reception calling) was performed, an ID number on the calling side (calling party telephone number) is informed to the reception side (CCITT Recommendation, calling number display of I. 251C). Therefore, the number is displayed on an image display apparatus and the telephone number of the calling party can be known.
However, in the above conventional technique, although the calling party telephone number itself can be known before the reception side responds to a call reception, in order to identify the calling partner from the telephone number, the user actually must learn a number of calling party telephone numbers by heart. Such a notification of the calling party telephone number is not so effective to identify the calling party before making a response in spite of the notification of the calling party telephone number.
As a method of solving such a drawback, it is also possible to use a method of knowing the name of the calling party by using a user.user signal (UUS) of the ISDN. As a method whereby information such as a calling party name or the like is sent from the originating call terminal, there has been known a method disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 307,506 filed on Feb. 8, 1989.
However, the above method has a problem because the calling party sends name information as a prerequisite and a special adding apparatus is needed.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a method whereby a correspondence relation between the telephone number on the originating call side and the calling party name has previously been input on the called side and the calling party name corresponding to the telephone number which coincides with the calling party number which was informed is displayed on an image display apparatus of a television telephone set (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 363,860 filed on Jun. 9, 1989 and continued as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/715,020 on Jun. 13, 1992).
However, there are problems such that in order to realize the above method, inputting means such as a television camera or the like needs to be newly provided and that it is necessary to previously execute complicated inputting operations.